


Rootkit

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Police, Songfic, sombra800
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Кажется, Сомбра потерялась в этом лабиринте программного кода RK800. Может, вот она — хвалёная система защиты «Киберлайф»?
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)





	Rootkit

**_Can I get a connection?_ **

**— OneRepublic “Connection”**

— Ты слишком близко, детектив, — усмехнулась Сомбра. 

Вот что значит оказаться не в то время не в том месте! Она уже собиралась покинуть место встречи, как только не нашла заказчика. Сукин сын хотел подставить её нанимателей, а под горячую руку попалась она. Что ж, теперь оставалось только с наглой улыбкой сидеть и измываться над копами в ожидании идеального момента для побега. В другой раз будет знать, как _не_ оставлять транслокатор в безопасном месте, когда ей надо куда-нибудь, даже если просто прогуляться. 

Сомбра могла поклясться, что смогла вывести этого андроида из себя. Его диод энергично мигал жёлтым. Неужели её нет в его базе данных? Ха. Трижды «ха». Девушка была слишком наслышана об этом роботе из отдела убийств. Стоит сказать, они даже пару раз пересекались. И было в этом андроиде что-то... неандроидное. Будто лишняя искра. Едва заметный сбой в системе. Может, ей всего лишь хотелось так думать, а может...

— Я спрашиваю ещё раз: кто тебя нанял? — его карие глаза сверкали почти недобрым огнём, что лишь ещё больше веселило Сомбру: ох, как только она выберется отсюда, то поотрывает головы каждому, кто имел несчастье быть причастным к её теперешнему незавидному положению. Поотрывает не своими руками, конечно. 

Тут по её телу будто искра пробежала, зарядив каждую клетку. _А ведь это гениальный и до смешного простой план._

Руки были в наручниках, что не помешало робко двинуться в сторону руки андроида и легко коснуться кончиками пальцев. Он был тёплым, будто живым. 

Опять искра.

Будто _она_ живая.

Сомбра заметила недоумение, проскользнувшее на лице андроида.

— Нечасто встретишь андроидов-детективов, — точно, чёрт побери, его внешность привлекательна, даже слегка смазлива.

Слишком близко, Сомбра. _Слишком близко._ Кажется, она могла слышать, как за стеклом зашевелились полицейские, готовые вот-вот ворваться в комнату для допросов и остановить это действо. 

— Я — лишь прототип, на данный момент единственный экземпляр. 

_Это точно._

Коннор слегка склонился к ней, видимо, рассчитывая раздобыть информацию, такую необходимую для решения дела о новом потоке убийств. Имела ли она к этому отношение? Косвенно. 

— Вас нет в моей базе данных, — его близость была почти интимной. Кажется, она могла почувствовать, как тот просканировал её взглядом. Уголок её рта приподнимается в усмешке. 

Сомбре почти даже жаль делать следующее. Технологии «Киберлайф» хвалились неприступной системой защиты. Стоит отдать должное, новая модель «RK-800» не так легко поддаётся. И сначала результатов нет, но прежде чем лицо Коннора озаряется пониманием, она, подобно Габу, проникает в застенки искусственного интеллекта. 

— Коннор, мать твою! — в комнату врывается лейтенант, неприятное лицо которого вкупе с отвратительным смрадом перегара пришлось Сомбре терпеть с утра. — Что ты творишь? 

Андерсон с негодованием смотрел на своего подопечного.

— Так ты ничего не добьёшься, — в конце концов вздохнул он. 

_О, да. Ты не добился чего хотел, зато у меня всё получилось._

***

Андроид пришёл ночью. Охранники неразумно пускали слюни на свою униформу. Ей даже чуть-чуть интересно, лишатся ли они значка после сегодняшней ночи. 

Глаза Коннора ярко блестели в темноте. Сомбра знала, что, стоит только железной двери клетки открыться, а наручникам перестать сдавливать запястья, как она тут же сбежит, даже если на её грудь будет нацелено с десяток винтовок. 

— Прошу прощения, — выдаёт андроид. 

Сомбра хозяйским шагом выходит из клетки, мягко берёт Коннора за подбородок, слегка наклоняя к себе. В лабиринт его сознания было сложно попасть. Пришлось обходить кучу стен. Но результат был впечатляющий. Сейчас она на свободе. Клетка больше не сдерживает её. Она вновь может прыгнуть в ближайший компьютер — и поминай как звали. Но Сомбра не могла вот так уйти. _Он_ был её незаконченным делом. 

— Как жаль, — шепнула Сомбра. — Но я уверена, что мы ещё встретимся. 

Она отпускает невидимый контроль, вынимая длинные пальцы из его сознания. Девушка видит, как Коннор слегка трясёт головой — перезагружается, после чего непонимающе смотрит. В его глазах мелькает осознание. Андроид со смешанными чувствами смотрит на Сомбру, после чего с силой хватает её за запястье:

— Как ты...

Но она легонько касается указательным пальцем его носа:

— Буп! — и растворяется в недрах ближайшего компьютера. 

Кажется, она потерялась в этом лабиринте. Может, вот она — хвалёная система защиты «Киберлайф»? 

Чёрта с два.

Теперь, во всяком случае, Сомбра как-нибудь разберётся со своими врагами, готова даже сделать это собственноручно, чтобы вновь попасть в руки _такого_ правосудия.


End file.
